


Well I've caught you by surprise//And it's showing, hurts don't it

by flickawhip



Series: Somebody's Gonna Pay - PsychoWolf AU [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 08:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Fliss' temper gets the better of her... for once.The Mickie-verse version.





	Well I've caught you by surprise//And it's showing, hurts don't it

“ENOUGH!”

The explosion is one nobody is expecting, Fliss has always been quiet, calm, the one to stop Nia from killing someone, calming her even as she shook with her own rage using their friendship to calm her down, joking her out of her mood. This time she doesn’t try to stop anything, she is the one rising, crossing the room to pull Mickie from Alexa’s grip, pushing Mickie behind her even as Nia rose to stop what she could see coming. 

She had accepted a while ago that Fliss felt deeply for Mickie, she could see it the night Fliss had asked her to go gently with Mickie, but she had never seen the rage in her eyes before, her voice low, dangerous. She knew what was coming, she was never going to be Fliss’ girl, not like Mickie was.

“She is NOT yours...”

Alexa had backed up even as Fliss followed her, a hand tight around her throat. 

“You don’t get to hit her or break her. She’s not a toy... she’s not YOUR toy... you stupid ignorant little brat.”

“But...”

Alexa barely choked out the word, flinching at the tightening of Fliss’ grip. 

“No...”

Nia moved to grip her friend’s wrist, prising her fingers loose. 

“Fliss.... let her go.”

Fliss had pushed her off, her words a near growl as she looked at Alexa. 

“Last warning, leave her ALONE.”

She had slammed the girl’s back into the wall, glaring at her one last time even as she moved away, noting the women staring and smirking slightly. Her voice low. 

“Nobody fucks with my people.”

She had swept from the room, aware of Nia following, stopping only when Mickie moved past Nia stopping in front of her, surprisingly soft brown eyes meeting hers, her hand still rubbing her neck where Alexa had attempted to choke her. 

“Why did you... help me?”

“You.... It doesn’t matter.”

Fliss had muttered, moving around Mickie, glancing back at Nia as she walked away, feeling guilty, her voice soft. 

“Wait...”

Mickie had fallen into step beside Fliss, flinching at the glare she got but not leaving. 

“Can I.... come with you?”

“Sure...”

Fliss had muttered, moving to pull Mickie closer gently, a hand running through her hair. 

“Guess we can handle sharing a room.... ”

Mickie had smiled slightly, slim fingers looping into Fliss’ free hand as they walked, noting how right it felt.

“Guess so.”

Nia had rolled her eyes, turning away. 

“Idiot.”


End file.
